Waiting Outside the Lines
by NightmareLullaby13
Summary: Just a quick, cute Kurtofsky story. Kurt brings Dave to the choir room for a surprise.


Dave sat nervously in the choir room chair, his fingers mindlessly twirling the strings of his hoodie. Why had Kurt brought him here? Was the glee club finally taking out their revenge on him? He thought they were over that once he and Kurt started up PFFLAG. Well, mostly Kurt started it. Dave just showed up and sat in the corner trying desperately to wish himself anywhere but that history classroom where the meetings were held.

He'd gone to every single meeting. As much as he hated it, being surround by other students who were questioning or just supporting, he still made sure he showed up every Tuesday. He mostly only came around because he knew Kurt would have his ass if he didn't, no pun intended, but a small part of him secretly enjoyed it. Not because he could hear his peers struggles and accomplishments, but because he felt normal there. He felt like he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

Dave was pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt clearing his throat. He quickly looked up from the floor to meet Kurt's eyes, sparkling with something Dave couldn't quite name. Smugness? Mischief? He quickly shoved the thought out of his head as he relized he had missed half of what Kurt was saying.

"...brought you here for a reason, David." Kurt smiled around his words. He seemed to be unable to contain his...joy?

"What reason?" Dave asked, clearly suspicious.

Kurt moved back towards the black piano and sat on the bench, sliding his fingers over the keys. He played a quick scale and from the corner of his eye Dave saw movement. He watched, shocked, as Brad walked into the room and sat at the piano wordlessly.

"Ok, what's going on? If you're trying to get me to sing you can just-" Dave began to stand up, ready to make a run for it.

"Oh hush now, I'm not going to make you sing. I'll save that for another day." Kurt teased him. "Right now, you need to sit and listen very closely."

Dave arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I said hush and just listen very carefully."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Brad and nodded once. The room was filled with the sound of the piano, a sweet melody quickly forming. What seemed like a second later, a voice joined the music.

"You'll never enjoy your life living inside the box. You're so afraid of taking chances how you gonna reach the top?" Kurt sang, his voice taking on a new breathy quality.

Dave was stunned. It had started so quickly, he had to focus to catch the words Kurt was saying. It didn't help that his voice sounded amazing.

"Rules and regulations force you to play it safe. Get rid of all the hesitation it's time for you to seize the day." Kurt stood and began walking towards Dave, his arms spreading out wide seeming to carry the music in all directions.

Dave didn't know exactly what was going on just yet, but as Kurt sat down next to him he had to try harder to hear the words and not just the voice.

"Instead of just sitting around and looking down on tomorrow," Kurt held his arm out, gesturing for Dave to look forward as if something amazing was standing right there in front of him. "You gotta let your feet off the ground the time is now."

Kurt stood up and turned towards Dave, a smile spreading across his face. Dave felt his own face grow hot, an obvious blush setting in as Kurt reached his hands out and practically pulled Dave to stand next to him.

"I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting. I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines." Kurt sang, his voice louder and stronger. A distant memory flashed through Dave's head. Kurt and Dave standing in front of a classroom. Apologies. Tears. Smiles. 'Remember, you'll wait for me here, alright?'

Everything Kurt was saying finally sunk in and Dave felt his body grow a little lighter and his eyes become blurry. Kurt was telling him something. He didn't quite know what that something was, but it was good. Definitely good.

Dave smiled down at Kurt almost as if to say, "Oh, I see now." Kurt squeezed his hands and began to sing again, this time looking right in Dave's eyes.

"Try to have no regrets even if it's just tonight. How you gonna walk ahead if you keep living blind. Stuck in the same position you deserve so much more. There's a whole world around us just waiting to be exlpored."

Dave was hanging on every word, even as Kurt repeated a verse. Now that he knew what Kurt was singing about, it meant so much more to him. "Instead of just sitting around and looking down on tomorrow. You gotta let your feet off the ground the time is now."

Kurt sat Dave back down and moved back towards the piano. He waved his right hand, as if calling someone to him. Dave looked to his left and felt his jaw drop as Santana walked into the room. She quickly made her way over to Kurt and began singing, a smile making her eyes squint and her nose crinkle.

"Don't wanna have to force you to smile, I'm here to help you notcied the rainbow," Santana chuckled slightly, but continued singing. "Cause I know what's in you is out there."

Kurt joined Santana in the chorus, their voices and smiles making Dave's heart pick up a few paces. "I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting. I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines. Waiting outside the lines. Waiting outside the lines."

The music changed suddenly, speeding up and deepening. Kurt moved to Dave again and sat. He took Dave's hand and held it, bringing it to his chest . "I'm trying to be patient, the first step is the hardest. I know you can make it. Go ahead and take it."

The room began to fill with people. Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Artie, Mercedes, everyone. They were all singing, their voices harmozing into a mezmerizing sound. Dave quickly noticed the lyric change.

"We're waiting, waiting, just waiting. We're waiting. We're waiting, waiting, just waiting. We're waiting, waiting outside the lines."

They all began to pass by Dave one by one, clapping his shoulder, hugging him, or just nodding. He couldn't believe it. After everything he had done to make sure each and every singe one of them hated this place, and him, they were here for him. Making him feel welcome. He didn't care that tears were running down his face or that he was probably making the weirdest face the world had ever seen. Right now, in this choir room filled with outcasts and weirdos, he never felt more at home.

Kurt was the last one to him. He had tears in his own eyes and he was grinning like a dork, but in that moment, Dave had never seen anything more perfect.

The music slowed down and quieted until there was no sound in the room but Kurt's quiet voice. "You'll never enjoy your life living inside the box. You're so afraid fo taking chances. How you gonna reach the top?"


End file.
